A very HOT breakfast
by MusicalMusa
Summary: Maybe it's just the heat getting to her but Musa just can't control herself around him, especially when he's going for the kill. Some rated M stuff as well.


**Tell me what you guys think, it's short but spicy :)**

* * *

A very HOT breakfast

Reading some of Stella's Teen Fairy magazines, that she clearly stole, Musa was flipping page after page not minding what the pictures or articles had in stored for her. She was trying to keep herself busy as the day just started.

It was a Sunday morning in Alfea and Musa was stuck alone in her dormitory; her stereo was on so some music will fill the empty quiet room. She had nothing to do in this fine day, summer was approaching in magix and the girls had to get in trouble. Flora asked each of them for help with some experiment that Musa happily declined and also it just so happen that Stella found a spell to make a new shade of pink. Miss Griselda had passed by to check on her porcelain tea cups that she left to dry since the sun was more present in the potions lab.

"Oh jeez" Musa wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Not only were the Winx not available but her oh so loving boyfriend, Riven, was assigned for a mission a few nights ago. She had no clue when his arrival is but it was really killing her not seeing him for the past 4 days, they haven't even talked since he left since she didn't want to disturb him.

"How about some breakfast" Musa shot up and left her room, she was headed for the stash of food she and Layla hid just in case of emergencies.

There were chips, colas, water, milk, fruits, sweets, anything a girl could imagine. She took a box of cereal that had 'Coco puff' written on it, it wasn't the best breakfast but it beats Griselda's homemade oatmeal. Those things were nasty stuff, talk about a rock hard meal.

Musa munched on her milk less cereal; it was too hot to make any effort on anything. The air-conditioning was broken and it was like a 100 degrees.

"Ah!" Musa groaned and wiped all the sweat from her cheek down to her neck, it was irritating.

She decided to strip; no one was really here to see her, plus she felt like the heat would soon get to her and make her pass out.

Musa's mismatched underwear was the only thing covering her up, her clothes were thrown to the side and she happily took some air in.

"Nope, nothing" she rolled her eyes and sat back at the couch.

It was still warm, who in their right mind can stand this kind of heat?

"Maybe I should…." Musa thought to herself as she saw her phone on the coffee table. She badly wanted to talk to Riven, but he had a mission to finish.

"Fuck it" she grabbed her phone and started to dial his number but it suddenly crossed her mind that she knew Riven's number by heart, she _was_ his girlfriend but they always had this carefree relationship.

His line began to ring. But at the same time, a very inconvenient time, she heard a knock on the door. _Did Stella just sneak out?_ Musa rolled her eyes and ignored her friend; she didn't want to get in trouble, it was bad enough that the weather was like this but to spend it in detention with Griselda? No thank you.

By the third ring another knock was heard.

"Go away" Musa hissed, listening to the ringing tone and trying to compile her thoughts to choose what she was going to say when he answered,.

The knocking got louder and faster. Someone was leaning against it untiringly. They weren't going to go away.

"For fuck's sake" slamming down the handset, she arched naked out of the couch. If it were the girls she'd just yell at them for ditching detention and she was so ready to rat them out. Dashing across her somewhat neat of a flat, her bare foot landed in a soda puddle that she forgot to clean up. "God damn it," She swore and half hopped, half leapt towards the door.

"Who the hell is this?" she yelled.  
There was the unmistakable sexy tone that she loved hearing "Riven"

_Oh my gawd! _Musa staggered as shock, horror, and excitement hit like a juggernaut. "Oh, hi, Riv"  
"Sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked, full of concern for her.

She'd been awake for hours, it was 9 in the morning and the girls woke her up at 7 am "Oh, I was only dozing" she did a bit of yawning to add a bit of realism.  
"Seeing as we haven't seen each other for days, I thought I'd visit and give you something…." Riven flashed her one of his famous heart melting smiles.

The word's delayed, thought Musa, biting her tongue.

"…. I thought I'd give you breakfast in bed."  
"Breakfast in bed?" she squeaked.  
"Yeah, so are you gonna invite me in, or what?" he pushed himself on her.  
Musa paused for a moment and tried to process things; it was just too fast "Sure, come on in"

They passed by a mirror and boy did she get the image of hell, she was a mess.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

She looked so messed up, why hasn't he said a word to her about it?

Musa took another look, noting her pink underwear, sweaty skin, make-up less face, and messed up pigtails… She looked like a fucking _yeti._

Musa ran passed Riven and was headed to her room; she only had a few minutes to fix herself. She glanced at her reflection for the third horrifying time. How Stella's presence was badly needed. It was a race against the clock. _On your mark, get set…_

First, underwear, Grabbing a pair of pathetically weenie and visibly lacy knickers from an overflowing drawer, she yanked them on and tried to find the matching bra.

"Hmm, fat chance" she mumbled under her breath, she couldn't find a bra let alone one that matched.

Desperately, Musa dived into her woven drawer and began digging around.

After a few attempts she manages to pull out a not too sexy bra, it didn't match but Riven never noticed such things. He was usually too interested in getting the things off.

Now hair, Musa stared dejectedly at it in the mirror. One side was lower than the other, but that's what she gets for lying down on only one side of her head. No amount of serum was going to tame this motherfucker. It had a life of its own. Musa took the ties of and shook her head; she began to comb her hair with her hands and tied it in to a messy bun.

Now for the biggest test, usually Musa doesn't really care about her makeup but today was really different. She looked like the serial killer in one of those horror movies that Stella would always freak out about.

She began to rush again; she took out her blusher, concealer, lip gloss, mascara. Mascara? She peered at her piggy eyes in her compact. She needed more than mascara, more like a black marker.

Musa shrugged it off and threw herself onto the bed.

Immediately, she began tactically positioning herself. Lying on her side, stomach in, boobs out, one arm stretching up over her head, and one leg across the other.

All done, she closed her eyes and waited.

There was a knock.

"It's open" she purred. Christ, she always wanted to say that. Today really seemed different, either it was Riven or the weather her body just felt hot.

The door was pushed roughly open and Riven surrounded in, ruddy-cheeked and windswept. He grinned when he saw her.

"Well, don't you just look striking when you're resting" he playfully joked.  
Musa faked waking up. Arching her back, she writhed under the bedspread as if she was stretching, let out a few rightfully gaspy sighs and blinked speedily as if the light was too bright "Mmmmmm, what time is it?" _Like she didn't know.  
_"Too early for you to bother your pretty little head about" Riven crossed his arms.

Grinning, Riven began to clomp towards her in his Red Fountain boots. "Oh God, have you been partying in here?" he looked at the mess "Without me?"  
"Maybe" she smirked, trying to look guilty.

Riven blocked his bulky frame on the edge of the bed. He took off his Red fountain boots and began stroking her arm, his rough arms running up and down her forearm like a wood planer. "I was on my way back to Red Fountain but I had half an hour to kill"

In the past such a statement would cause Musa to snap. Now she thought, _damn, we've only got half an hour, we'll have to get a move on._

"And I fancied breakfast in bed" he smiled at her.

Followed by a wave of disappointment, _he's come round to eat?_ She turned her head towards the glaring evidence of the half empty cereal box. In all the rush she had forgotten to bin it. "I think I might have some Pop tarts somewhere" she made a motion to get up.  
Riven gently pushed her down, onto her feather filled pillow. "Not that kind of breakfast" he laughed, unzipping his uniform and revealing his bare Pecs.  
"Oh!" she gave a squeak.  
Removing the rest Riven slowly took his uniform off, throwing it to the side "How do you like your coffee?"

Musa didn't answer. She was too busy starring at his naked chest. She began stroking it.

"What's that?"She murmured.  
He smirked "Your coffee, weak or strong?

Riven was looking at her carefully, his face stained with excitement.

"Oh, strong" she nodded robustly, suddenly getting his drift. So Riven was in to talking dirty? And there was her thinking he was the strong silent type. She smiled wickedly, this was more like it. Throwing in a bit of heavy panting for good measures, she put on her best seductive voice. "I like my coffee so…." she gasped "… Incredibly…" sharp intake of breathe "…_ Strong…"  
_"And the butter to your toast, hard or soft?"Riven began to remove his thin shorts that covered his Y-fronts.  
"Hard" she squeaked.  
"How hard?" he teasingly asked.  
"Erm… As hard and firm as.. A…" Desperately trying to think of something suitably phallic, her eyes fell on his covered penis, which was suddenly intimidating over her, engorged, throbbing, and shaped uncannily like a "… _Doorknob?"_

The word just came to her, she kicked herself and grunted. _A _doorknob_? _Couldn't she have said something more complimentary? She snuck a look at Riven and he didn't look offended at all. In fact judging by his facial expression he was clearly enjoying himself. And by the looks of things, so was his _doorknob._

"Tell me again, how hard is that doorknob?" Riven was clambering on all fours across the bed.  
"Rock hard" gasped Musa, trying to think of more adjectives.  
"This hard?"

With his Y-fronts stretched to breaking point between his knees, Riven pulled her tong to one side with a clever flick of his thumb.  
"Ohhhh!" gasped Musa, and this time she wasn't faking it.

Grabbing his back with both hands, she pulled him deep inside her.

Now that's what she calls a Riven specialty.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I just read something like this and thought, hey, why not write about it :)**


End file.
